soar_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Diary
is a duet sung by Cure Dove and Cure Wings. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Dakara... Kotoba wa daijina takaramono ni natte Onegai... Tōi mirai no yume e michibiite Bokura no kimochi wa kimi no dakishime no naka de mamoru kara itsuka negai ga kanau yo Kono fushigina himitsu nikki Desu kara... Kotoba wa uteki no yō ni ue ni orite yo Ageru... Mirai e michibiku kiseki no yume Ichido ni ippo wo fumidasu, irotoridori uchū ni aruku kara sore no yume wo miru basho Kono fushigina himitsu nikki Bokura e, Bokura no yume wo tsukamu? Naze akaruku kagayaku wo minai no? Kirameku step wo fumidase ni nobaseru nda yo... Dakara... Kotoba wa daijina takaramono ni natte Onegai... Tōi mirai no yume e michibiite Bokura no kimochi wa kimi no dakishime no naka de mamoru kara itsuka negai ga kanau yo Kono fushigina himitsu nikki |-|Kanji= ワタシへ、 どんな未来に待ってるか？（僕らの？） 盲目に歩くほうがいいよ、ね？（ええ、本当？） でも　角（かど）を曲がった待って見たいよ... 覚えている　これらのメモリーズは　白い紙に流れ出す ああ～この日を取り戻したい... だから... 言葉は大事な宝物になって 私の中に隠されたヒミツにチカラを おねがい... 遠い未来の夢へ導いて ああ、ヒミツ日記、僕らの目の前で真実を憧れた 僕らの気持ちは　キミの抱きしめの中で守るから 知ってるよ（ああ、知ってるよ）いつか願いが叶うよ この不思議なヒミツ日記 ワタシへ、 たくさんを知ってる変かな？（変かな？） 今、未来を見ることいいよね（ええ、今？） 体験まで命はヒミツけれども... 私が言いた　かったが空中に掛けられなかった　言葉よ おお～たくさんの君に伝えたい... ですから... 言葉は雨滴のように上に降りてよ 私の心の上に吹き込まれた感情 あげる... 未来へ導く奇跡の夢 ああ、ヒミツ日記、みんなへ僕らの気持ちを書こう憧れた 一度に一歩を踏み出す、イロトリドリ宇宙に歩くから 知ってるよ（ああ、知ってるよ）それの夢を見る場所 この不思議なヒミツ日記 ボクラへ、 ぼくらの夢をつかむ？ なぜ明るく輝くを見ないの？ 煌めくstepを踏み出せに伸ばせるんだよ... だから... 言葉は大事な宝物になって 私の中に隠されたヒミツにチカラを おねがい... 遠い未来の夢へ導いて ああ、ヒミツ日記、僕らの目の前で真実を憧れた 僕らの気持ちは　キミの抱きしめの中で守るから 知ってるよ（ああ、知ってるよ）いつか願いが叶うよ この不思議なヒミツ日記 |-| English= Dear me, What kind of future is waiting for me? (For us?) It's best to walk in blind, right? (What, really?) But I want to see what's waiting around the corner… These memories I remember flow out onto the white paper Ah~ I want to bring back that day... So… These words become our precious treasure The secret hidden within gives me the strength to go on Please... Tell us the way to the distant future of dreams Oh, secret diary, how we long to see the truth before our eyes! Our feelings will be kept safe within your tight embrace We know (Oh, we know) that our wish will be granted someday By this mysterious secret diary Dear me, Is it strange that I want to know so much? (Is it strange?) Ah~ I wish I could see the future right now (What, now?) However you tell me life is a secret until you experience it… All the words I wanted to say but couldn’t hang in mid air Oh~ I want to tell you so much… Therefore… These words rain down on us like raindrops The emotions contained within splash down on my heart Please give us… A dream full of miracles to take us to our future Oh, secret diary, how we long to write our feelings for everyone! Taking one step at a time, we walk into a multi-colored universe We know (Ah, we know) that it’s our place to dream about This mysterious secret diary Dear us, When can we grab hold of our dream? Why is it that we can’t see it sparkling brightly? I guess we have to take that dazzling step to reach it... So… These words become our precious treasure The secret hidden within gives me the strength to go on Please... Tell us the way to the distant future of dreams Oh, secret diary, how we long to see the truth before our eyes! Our feelings will be kept safe within your tight embrace We know (Oh, we know) that our wish will be granted someday By this mysterious secret diary Audio Navigation Category:Soar Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs